I Won't Stand Alone
by CaliforniaRockin'101
Summary: Jackson's sister, Amber, who he hasn't seen since they were sent to foster homes, is found on the island. MJ TE ND. NOT Amber Lex.
1. Hey Sis

Flight 29 Down - I Won't Stand Alone

Chapter 1 - Hey Sis

------------------------------------------

Everyone was sitting at the fire, eating breakfast. Taylor was grumbling about a broken nail, Eric was trying to convince Jackson to give his water job to someone else, and Daley was telling Lex to not scarf his food. He protested, saying he was almost done fixing the radio.

A cry rang through the jungle. "Hello? Is anybody there?"

Everyone looked up, mid-argument.

"Uh, over here." Melissa stuttered.

A girl crashed through the trees. She looked around at the group, then did a double take, her eyes stopping on Jackson.

"J-Jackson?" Her voice rattled.

He stared disbelievingly at her. "Amber?"

She began to cry, and ran to Jackson. He hugged her, and she hugged back, and soon he was crying as well. 

"I missed you." Amber said, clutching him as if her life depended on it.

"I missed you too." He let her hang onto him. A couple minutes later, she had calmed down and was perched on the log next to Jackson. "Um, everybody, this is my sister Amber." He said.

"Um, no offence or anything, but we haven't been gone that long. The hysterics are a little extreme." Taylor stated.

"We haven't seen each other for two years." Jackson said, going back to his closed up personality.

"We were separated into two different foster homes." Amber explained, but she didn't go into detail.

"Well, are you hungry Amber?" Daley said.

"Yes, very!" She smiled at Daley. He smile was bright, she looked about thirteen. Now that they looked closer, she and Jackson had identical blue eyes. (A/N: He really does have blue eyes!) She was also fingering a cross necklace like Jackson's. The only difference was her shoulder length dirty blond hair.

Daley handed Amber some food. "Thanks, uh…"

"Daley. And this is my brother Lex, Melissa, Nathan, Taylor, and Eric."

"Nice to meet you, Daley and Lex and Melissa and Nathan and Taylor and Eric." She laughed. "I'm guessing you're just as stuck here as I am." She said.

"Yeah, how'd you get here anyway?" Jackson replied.

"Believe it or not, our school managed to afford a trip to Micronesia. We crashed here yesterday, and I got lost. I spent the night under some trees, then kept wandering until I found you guys." Amber said.

"Well, I'm off to work on the radio." Lex jumped up.

"I'll go sit on the beach!" Taylor skipped off.

"Eric, get to work." Melissa said.

"Since when do you order me around?" He retorted.

"Well, I can't do my job until you do yours." She smirked. He walked off with the jugs.

"I've got food to ration!" Daley said, and followed Lex to the plane.

"Is there anything I can do?" Amber asked Jackson.

"You rest, crashing around in the jungle for a day." He ruffled her hair and walked away.

"I hate it when he does that." Amber said to Melissa. She laughed.

"At least he notices you." Melissa slapped her forehead. "Did I say that out loud?"

"You like my brother?" Amber's face broke out in a grin, but Melissa saw no traces of teasing.

"Yeah. Unfortunately, he knows. Taylor and Eric broadcast my tape to the whole beach when I burned her shirt on accident." Melissa rolled her eyes.

"He hasn't had any friends his age for as long as I can remember. We've always been outsiders, moving from foster home to foster home." Amber blinked back tears.

"How did you get separated?" Melissa asked.

"Well, there was a family that really wanted a girl my age, but the didn't have room for Jackson too. The organizers (A/N: I don't know much about foster kids and how it works, so deal.) told me and Jackson we were going to be separated, and gave us no say in where we were going. They sent us off, and that was that." Amber got up and walked away before Melissa could see her cry.

-----------------------------------------------

"How can you stand to just play with that radio all day? I mean, doesn't it get boring?" Taylor was so bored, she was bugging Lex.

"Well, I'm a little more serious about our situation that you and Eric are!" Lex was trying hard to keep his cool, but Taylor kept pestering.

"I mean, all day, listening to kkkkkkkkkkssssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, kkkkkkkkkkkrrrrrrrrrrrrsssssssssssshhhhhhhhhh-"

"Taylor! Just leave me alone!" Lex stormed off, grabbing the video camera.

-----------------------------------------------

LEX -

God, she's annoying! Taylor, and Eric, don't realize how bad our situation is, and I think everybody else is starting to forget too, especially with Amber here and all.

-----------------------------------------------

Taylor went on to find Eric. 

"Gosh, Lex just flipped out on me! I mean, I was just asking how he could stand to listen to that radio all day." Taylor complained.

"If you're going to bug me, could you at least help carry?" Eric offered her a jug. Taylor looked at it as if it were a big, slimy, caterpillar.

"I'll pass, thanks."

Next Taylor went to bug Jackson. He interrupted her mid-sentence.

"You can be really annoying sometimes, you realize that, right?" He tried to keep his voice level.

Taylor looked taken aback. "Fine. I'll go…ask Melissa if I can borrow a book." Taylor flounced off.

----------------------------------------------

"Jackson, you know I can't sleep when the sun's up, just give me something to do! I'm dying of boredom here!" Amber pleaded.

"Fine, go help Mel boil water." Jackson said.

"Ooh, nicknaming her, are you?" Amber teased.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He raised his eyebrows.

"You like her, you like her!" Amber said in a sing-song voice.

"Go, help Melissa or whatever." He turned away.

"I see you blushing, you like her, don't you?"

"Maybe." Amber had been his best friend for forever, and she new that meant yes. He interrupted her scheming brain. "If you tell her, your dead meat."

"Uh! I was thinking up a good scheme too!" She thwacked his shoulder, seeing as she couldn't reach his head, and walked off.

--------------------------------------------------

Amber was sitting on the wing of the plane, holding her guitar, a notebook next to her.

"Sitting here, wondering why," She sang softly.

"Whatcha doing?" Amber jumped a foot in the air, and turned around. Jackson was standing behind her.

"Writing. Why?"

"If you play me a song, I'll play you a song." Jackson said.

"Okay. But it's not one I wrote." She said. Jackson ran for his guitar.

Amber started.

When you're on a holiday You can't find the words to say All the things that come to you And I wanna feel it too On an island in the sun We'll be playing and having fun And it makes me feel so fine I can't control my brain

When you're on a golden sea You don't need no memory Just a place to call your own As we drift into the zone On an island in the sun We'll be playing and having fun And it makes me feel so fine I can't control my brain We'll run away together We'll spend some time forever We'll never feel bad anymore

On an island in the sun We'll be playing and having fun And it makes me feel so fine I can't control my brain We'll run away together We'll spend some time forever We'll never feel bad any more

A couple more strums, and she was done.

"Your voice sound so much better than when you were five." Jackson teased. Amber knew that was his way of saying he loved it.

"Well, what have you got, Mr. Sixteen?"

He began to take his guitar out of the case when Melissa ran up. He stuffed it back in and hid it under the plane wing before she could see it.

"Have you seen Taylor? She asked me for a book, but when I came back to give it to her, she was gone."

"Well, Jackson will come with you to look for her!" Amber smiled. Jackson shook his head ever so slightly. Amber nodded ever so slightly. "Bye!" She grinned teasingly. "Ah, I love this." She said to herself, then busied herself putting away the guitars.

-------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Wow, that was long. Okay, this would be the day of Mazethon. Explaining Lex's disappearance. Hint hint. I do not own the song Island In the Sun, but it occurred to me the other day that they are on an island in the sun, so I thought, perfect! Anyways, I'm posting this cause I have the day off from school so I'll have lots of time to write. I bet all of you are bombarded with emails about my new chapters. So, please review. It makes me happy, and when I'm happy, I write. So review! Please.  
pianoplayer29 


	2. Confessions of Stranded Teenagers

Flight 29 Down - I Won't Stand Alone

Chapter 2 - Confessions of Stranded Teenagers

---------------------------------------------------

Amber walked around the plane with both of the guitar cases, to see Lex sitting just inside the plane door. She stomped over to him.

"Lex!" She looked at him with a mixture on confusion and anger.

"Sorry, I was just working on the radio, and your voice was so pretty!" He slapped a hand to his forehead. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah, and I hate to break it to you, but you're only ten years old! I'm thirteen." She stomped away.

"Wait, I'm sorry!" He yelled.

"What ever."

---------------------------------------------------

Melissa and Jackson found Taylor far down the beach.

"Taylor, we have work to do. You can't just sit around." Jackson said. 

"Taylor?" Melissa stepped forward. "Are you…crying?"

"Jackson and Eric were right, I am annoying!" Taylor wailed. Jackson looked taken aback.

"I didn't mean for you to sit here and cry all afternoon! I just wanted you to leave me alone!" He held up his hands defensively.

"Not helping!" Melissa said. "Come on Taylor, lets go back." Mel, Jackson, and Taylor walked back in the direction of the plane.

-----------------------------------------------------

Daley was helping Nathan pick fruit, along the path from the plane to the tents.

Amber stomped past, carrying two guitar cases.

"What's the matter?" Nathan asked. Amber whirled around, blushing.

"Um, Lex heard me and Jackson, um, singingandplayingguitar." She rushed through the last part of the sentence.

"What's wrong with that?" Daley asked.

"The only other people who have heard us are our…parents." she ran away crying, guitars banging against her legs.

"What was that about?" Nathan looked a Daley questioningly.

"I'm not sure." She stared at the path Amber had run down, then went back to looking for fruit.

---------------------------------------------

Melissa had found her book for Taylor, and gave it to her. She walked off to the girls tent to read, and Mel and Jackson sat down at the fire.

"I've never seen Taylor like this. Maybe it's been too much, I mean, all she's ever had to do her whole life is look pretty." Melissa said.

"I think she's catching on that we don't think she's as excellent as she thinks she is." Jackson replied.

---------------------------------------------

Amber was just about to take her guitar out, when Taylor flounced in. Amber shut the case and pushed it behind her pillow.

"What was that?" Taylor looked at her accusingly.

"Just a guitar." Amber replied.

"Prove it."

Amber reluctantly opened the case and pulled the guitar out. Taylor gasped. Amber's guitar was pink, not magenta, but pastel pink. Around the sides were signatures reading Jackson, Mom, and Dad, and there were pink sparkles around the edges of the guitar. It was in perfect condition, and Amber looked at it proudly. 

"I saved my money for a year for this." Amber said. Taylor secretly admired Amber's determination.

"It's so…amazing. And your family signing is cool too." Taylor said.

"It's the last connection to my dad I have." Amber slowly closed the guitar case. 

"What happened to him?"

"I…don't feel like talking about it." Amber said. "So, I'm guessing your life's been perfect?"

"No. My grandpa died when I was eight." Taylor said. "You should feel lucky, I've never told anyone about that."

"I do feel lucky." Amber smiled, and came close to a laugh. "So, do YOU like anyone?" She giggled.

"Can I trust you?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah."

"I like…your brother!" Taylor said.

"Wh-What?" Amber choked.

"Just kidding. I like…" Taylor peered out the tent flap to see if anyone was around. "Eric." She whispered.

"Eric?" Amber laughed quietly.

"Yeah. You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"Of course not. Well, I'll go help 'Mel' with the fire." Amber left.

"Why did I tell her that?" Taylor said, but inside she felt like she could trust Amber.

--------------------------------------------

Jackson had left to work on something or other, and Melissa was sitting at the fire when Amber skipped up.

"Hey!" she said. "I just got hyper all the sudden, I mean, I didn't even have any chocolate-"

Melissa covered Amber's mouth with her hand, then pulled away. "Sorry." She said.

"No problem, that's what Jackson does too." Then Amber grinned mischievously. "So, do YOU like anyone?"

Melissa paused. "Well, Taylor pretty much told the world, but I like Jackson."

"I musta been on another planet." Amber giggled.

"How come you're not surprised?" Melissa glanced at Amber.

"Oh, no reason. I've always told him girls would fall over his dashing good looks if only he'd stop wearing that dreary clothing, but no, he doesn't want girls falling all over him. Blah, blah, blah. He's too unadventurous."

They both laughed.

"You really love him, don't you?" Melissa asked.

"He's all I've got." Amber got up and walked away.

---------------------------------------------

Eric was startled awake by Amber's voice in his ear.

"ERIC!" She yelled.

"WHAT?!" He yelled back.

"Who do you like?" her voice level again.

"Taylor, now go away, and if you tell anyone you're in big trouble, even if Jackson's leader."

She bounded away, a satisfied grin on her face.

---------------------------------------------

Amber found Nathan doing his food-finding job in the forest.

"Whatcha doing?" She said perkily.

"Uh, picking fruit?" he looked at her strangely.

"I'll help you!" She grabbed a banana off the ground.

"Good eye, I can't believe I missed that!" Nathan looked at her admiringly. She didn't seem like one would have thought Jackson's sister would be like. She dressed in bright colors, and always had a smile on her face.

"I've got a good eye. My mom always told us we inherited it from Dad's side." She got quite.

"I have a feeling you didn't come out here to pick fruit." Nathan said.

"What's wrong with getting to know you guys?" She asked innocently.

"Oh, you want to get to know me? Well, first, I…like Daley." He admitted. Something about Amber made him want to pour his whole heart out about the conflicts going on in his head since they had crashed.

"Really? Jackson said you always argued."

"Well, it just, happened." He shrugged.

"Nothing wrong with that. Well, TTFN!" She dumped the fruit she had gathered in his arms and skipped off in the direction of the plane.

-----------------------------------------

"Hey Daley!" Amber said.

" Oh my gosh, you scared me!" Daley said.

"Sorry, I need help. Your brother kinda likes me. I just want to be friends." Amber explained.

"Well, I know I have no chance with my crush, but I'll talk to Lex for you." Daley said.

"Who do you have a crush on?" Amber asked curiously.

"Well, this is kinda awkward, but I like…Jackson."

----------------------------------------

A/N: Muh-Ha-Ha-Ha! I feel so evil. Must be Halloween effect. For an explanation of where I've been, see my profile page. I thought at least someone might have been reading it, but no…does anybody read my author notes at all?  
pianoplayer29 


	3. Being Strong

Flight 29 Down - I Won't Stand Alone 

Chapter 3 - Being Strong

--------------------------------------------------

Amber blinked. "You, you're, you're joking, right?" She stuttered, stunned.

"No…" Daley gave her a look.

"I mean, what do you like about Jackson? No offense, but he's not really your type." Amber felt like she was backed into a corner.

"He's just so…collected, unselfish, and his looks aren't too bad either." Daley had a faraway look in her eyes.

"Uh, yeah, I, uh, gotta go. Catch ya later Daley!"

-------------------------------------

AMBER -

I can not believe Daley likes Jackson. I mean, it's not that I don't like Daley, but, well, it just doesn't fit. Taylor likes Eric, Eric likes Taylor, Melissa likes Jackson, Jackson likes Melissa, Nathan likes Daley, and Daley likes…Jackson. She sounded genuine, but maybe she's a good liar. I gotta look into this!

------------------------------------

Amber rushed to find Lex.

"I need your help!" She dragged him to the trees, away from the group. "Who do you think your sister likes?"

"I'm…not allowed to speak about that!" Lex said fearfully.

"Ugh!" Amber stalked off.

-------------------------------------

Nathan walked up to the fire and saw Melissa staring into space.

"Hello? Earth to Mel!" He waved a hand in front of her face.

She jumped. "What?" He pointed to the fire, which was close to dead. "Oh. Sorry." She smiled apologetically.

"I need your opinion. Do you think there's something fishy about Amber?" He asked.

"Why would you think that?" Melissa said, going back to boiling and filtering.

"I don't know. She just doesn't seem like a very likely candidate for Jackson's sister."

"Well, it's the same with you and your sister, and everybody accepts her." Melissa replied.

"Did Amber ask you who you liked?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah…"

"I'm gonna go talk to Taylor and Eric!" he walked away.

"Okay then." Melissa got back to work.

---------------------------------------------------

"Jackson!" Amber ran up to him. "I have to tell you something!" She whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" He said.

"So nobody hears!"

"But nobody's here…"

"Whatever, Daley likes you!"

Jackson blinked surprisedly. "How do you know?"

"She told me, duh!"

"Oh."

"So, what are you going to do?" Amber asked.

"You know all those schemes you come up with? I love those." Jackson smiled at her pleadingly.

"You're on your own, lover boy!" Amber patted his shoulder and walked away.

-------------------------------------------------

Amber walked up to the plane, humming Island In the Sun. She saw Lex trying to fix the radio.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Trying to fix this radio!" Lex sounded frustrated.

"Let me look at it." Amber sat down, and looked at it for a minute. "You just have to connect these wires," She connected them, "and plug this in here," she plugged a wire in, "and turn it on!" She pressed the on wire, and they heard static.

"How did you know how to do that?" Lex said, amazed.

"I took a technology class I thought would be useless up until now!"

"Where? When we get back I HAVE to take it!" Lex said excitedly.

"Hartwell Junior High. It's the advanced class." Amber said.

"Great, I'm going there next year!"

"Well, I'll be going now!" Amber left, and headed for the tents.

----------------------------------

AMBER -

I wrote a song! I probably shouldn't put it on here, cause Taylor wants to publish them or something, but I'm going to anyway. I named it, Be Strong.

_Are you swimming upstream, _

_In oceans of blue? _

_Do you feel like you're sinking? _

_Are you sick of the rain, _

_After all you've been through? _

_Well I know what you're thinking, _

_When you can't take it, _

_You can make it, _

_Sometime soon I know you'll see, _

_Cause when you're in your darkest hour, _

_And all of the light just fades away, _

_When you're like a single flower, _

_Whose colors have turned to shades of gray, _

_Well hang on, _

_Be strong._

_We're taking each step, _

_One day at a time, _

_You can't loose your spirit, _

_Let live and let live, _

_Forget and forgive, _

_It's all how you see it, _

_And just remember, _

_Keep it together, _

_Don't you know you're never alone,_

_Cause when you're in your darkest hour, _

_And all of the light just fades away, _

_When you're like a single flower, _

_Whose colors have turned to shades of gray, _

_Well hang on, _

_Be strong._

_No you're not defeated, _

_And soon you'll be smiling once again, _

_Then you won't have to feel it, _

_Let it go with the wind, _

_Time passes us by, _

_And know that you're allowed to cry,_

_Cause when you're in your darkest hour, _

_And all of the light just fades away, _

_When you're like a single flower, _

_Whose colors have turned to shades of gray, _

_Well hang on, _

_Be strong._

_(A/N: I did not write this song, it's Be Strong by Delta Goodrem)_

So, what do you think? What am I thinking, you're a video camera! I'll shut up now!

----------------------------------

Amber turned off the camera, and went to put it and her guitar away.

When she came out of the tent, she met up with Melissa.

"Hey, dinner's almost ready, so you can head down to the fire." Melissa stopped to tell her.

"Okay, see you there!" Amber walked off.

----------------------------------

They were all eating quietly.

"So… Anyone do anything exciting today?" Daley said awkwardly.

"Amber fixed the radio!" Lex exclaimed.

Amber looked up and saw everyone's eyes on her. "It was easy, I just had to connect a couple wires!" She assured them, hoping Lex wouldn't make a big deal about it. She hated being in the spotlight. Which was why only Taylor, Lex, and Jackson knew about her singing.

"I found a couple of good fruit spots!" Jackson said, diverting attention from Amber. Soon, everyone was babbling away like normal.

-------------------------------

A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long, I've been really busy! I hope this isn't horrible… I had it all written out, then I changed something that completely altered the plot, so I had to rewrite all of it. Also, if any of you have seen Johnny Pacar's Disney Channel movie, Now You See It, I wrote a story for that that hasn't gotten very many reviews, so it would really make my day if you guys would read it! Happy Thanksgiving!  
Piano-Rox-101


	4. Sing A Little Song

I Won't Stand Alone

By Piano-Rox-101

Chapter 4 - Sing A Little Song

* * *

(Girl's Tent)

Daley rolled over, then banged her head on something. "Ow!" She yelled. Melissa turned on a flashlight.

"It's a guitar case." She said.

"I thought this was in the boys' tent!" Daley said.

"It's mine." Amber said quietly. "The other one is Jackson's."

"Would you mind moving it?" Daley tried to sound nice.

"Sure." Amber said apologetically, and moved it so it was next to her bag and out of the way.

They all went back to sleep.

-----------------------------------------

(Morning)

"I can't stand another night in a tent with Nathan, champion snorer of the year!" Eric said at breakfast.

"I can't stand another day with you on a deserted island, but do I have a choice? It's not like I can control my snoring!" Nathan retorted.

"Guys, can't you last five waking minutes without arguing?" Daley said.

"No!" They replied in unison.

"That's something they agree on!" Melissa said.

"Always optimistic, aren't we?" Taylor said.

"Do you even know what optimistic means?" Jackson defended Melissa.

"It means-"

"I know what it means, Lex!" Taylor all but yelled at him.

"Leave him alone!" Daley said.

"People!" Amber yelled. "Really!" Everyone got quiet.

-----------------------------------------

Amber was wandering around, when she found Jackson playing his guitar. She hid behind a tree to listen.

_Sometimes,_

_We take life for granted,_

_We don't appreciate those who mean the most,_

_Then they leave,_

_Unexpectedly,_

_And we cry till we're dry,_

_And we sing a sad song,_

_I just want you back,_

_To stay,_

_I would settle,_

_For just a day,_

_So I can say,_

_I'm sorry,_

_For the things I said,_

_For the treasures I threw away,_

_For the days to play,_

_But I wouldn't wait,_

_I just wanted to rush away,_

_I wasn't trying to be mean,_

_I didn't think I had time,_

_To stop and smell the roses,_

_But I miss you now,_

_And I now know,_

_That I learned my lesson,_

_The hard way._

_When I see,_

_Your picture hanging on the wall,_

_I want to cry,_

_But I don't let myself fall,_

_Into the trap,_

_Of being alone,_

_Cause now that you're gone,_

_I just want to cry,_

_I'm sorry,_

_For the things I said,_

_For the treasures I threw away,_

_For the days to play,_

_But I wouldn't wait,_

_I just wanted to rush away,_

_I wasn't trying to be mean,_

_I didn't think I had time,_

_To stop and smell the roses,_

_But I miss you now,_

_And I know now,_

_That I learned my lesson,_

_The hard way._

_Can't you see,_

_That I really cared,_

_We just both didn't know it,_

_And now you're gone,_

_So I can't show that I,_

_Am ready to share,_

_My love with you,_

_I learned the lesson,_

_Of friendship, you could say,_

_The hard way._

_Can I cry now?_

_Cause I'm ready to show,_

_I care._

Amber came out from behind her tree as Jackson reached forward and turned off the video camera in front of him.

"What was that about?" She asked him.

He jumped. "I dunno, just, remembering Dad." He replied quietly.

"Well, I'm sure I've got some chores to do somewhere, so I better go." Jackson said.

"Here, I'll put this away for you." Amber took the guitar and camera from him and skipped off.

"Don't forget to take my tape out!" Jackson called. "She's not gonna remember." He said to himself.

* * *

A/N: Okay,

First: The song is MINE and ONLY mine. You can't use it, you can't steal lines from it, ect. I'm not trying to be mean, but I don't want it to spread out of my control. If you DO see anyone using it, please tell me. You'd be a very nice person if you did.

Second: There's quite a bit of foreshadowing in this chapter. ;)

Third: Sorry it's so short, I was trying to get something up for you guys to read before I finished my excess amount of make-up work. If you haven't seen it in my profile, I got chicken pox. (Glares at Caitlin.)

Love and Review Lots!

Piano-Rox-101


	5. One Little Mistake Part 1

I Won't Stand Alone

By Piano-Rox-101

Chapter 5 - One Little Mistake

* * *

By the time Amber reached the tents, she was humming 'Time For Me To Fly' by the Jonas Brothers absentmindedly. She put Jackson's guitar next to his sleeping bag, then went to find the video camera case.

"Time for me to fly, time for me to soar, time for me to open up my heart and knock on heaven's door…" She put the video camera away. "I feel like I'm forgetting something… Oh well." She shrugged and went to find something to do.

* * *

Eric grabbed the video camera, and saw that a tape was already in. Thinking it was his, he snuck off with it.

"Let's see…" He accidentally pressed 'play' instead of 'record', and Jackson's video diary showed up on the screen.

"I'm not sure if I want to go home…" Eric was transfixed.

* * *

"Where's Eric?" Daley asked Nathan.

"Now that you mention it, he's been gone all afternoon." Nathan stabbed a coconut. Daley jumped back.

"Don't stab stuff around me!" She said.

"Sorry!" Nathan laughed.

"It's okay. I'm gonna go find Eric." Daley walked off.

"That was your moment." Melissa said, walking past him.

"Were you…"

"Behind a tree? Yep." She smiled and left. Nathan gaped at her.

"She's sneakier than we give her credit for."

* * *

Eric heard crashing. He quickly turned the video camera off, then stared at it and started talking nonsense.

"So, today we were extremely bored-Daley, I'm doing a video diary, could I have some privacy?" Eric said.

"Then why is the video camera off?" Daley said. "Plus, you've had it all afternoon. It's my turn." She took the tape out, then saw the label. "Why do you have Jackson's tape?" Eric opened his mouth. "You were watching other people's tapes!" She looked like she was going to say more, but she stomped off instead.

"Smooth, McGorrill." He said to himself.

* * *

"Hey Mel, do you have you video tape?" Daley asked her.

"Yeah, it's right here." Melissa pulled it out of her backpack.

"Keep it close. Eric's been watching tapes." Daley left.

Melissa looked down at her tape. She stuffed it in her backpack, hid it under some stuff, then zipped it shut.

* * *

Amber screamed. Then she ran out of the tent frantically to find Taylor.

After darting all around camp, she found her on the hidden side of the plane, sitting on the wing in the sun like nothing was wrong.

"Taylor!" She shrieked. "Where did you put it?"

"Put what?" She said calmly.

"My guitar!" Amber yelled.

"Stop yelling! I don't know where it is." Taylor rubbed her ears.

"Ugh! Stop playing dumb!" Taylor shrugged. "Gah!" Amber screamed with frustration and ran off.

* * *

She found Eric at the fire. Amber saw Jackson too, but ignored him and advanced on Eric. "Where is it?" She said threateningly.

"I have absolutely no clue what you're talking about." Eric said smugly. Amber gave him the evil eye and spun around.

Jackson was sitting there, looking at Eric, horrified.

"Jackson? Jackson, what's wrong?" Amber said.

Jackson shook his head, and turned to Amber. "Nothing, go, talk to Melissa or something." He waved his hand, motioning for her to go away. Amber left, looking at her brother and Eric confusedly.

By the time she was at the beach, she heard yelling. "Boys." She plopped down shaking her head.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this up, I was really busy with homework. I'm happy though, because I get to go back to school tomorrow! Friday, we get out for Christmas Break, so I can update a lot more. Don't expect any updates Friday or Saturday though, I have to finish my friends' presents, and I have a Girl Scout party, piano recital, and we're going to see Eragon and shopping, so I'll be busy. Probably no this week either, have to study for Spanish tomorrow and I'll have homework, of course. Hope you liked it, review lots!

Piano-Rox-101

PS-Glad you guys liked my song!


	6. One Little Mistake Part 2

I Won't Stand Alone

By Piano-Rox-101

Chapter 6 – One Little Mistake Part 2

----------------------------

Amber sat on the beach, wondering who had taken her guitar. Everyone seemed to think Eric was a pretty good liar… And he had been hiding out in the forest a lot lately…

She jumped up to go search for it.

-----------------------------

She walked by the fire pit and heard voices. Jackson and…Eric? Then she remembered the yelling and how Jackson had told her to go away, and that look on his face… It seemed…scared.

Amber ducked behind a tree to listen.

"Eric, don't be the jerk we all know you are and tell!" Jackson pleaded. There was that 'scared' aura again.

"Give me one good reason not to tell everyone you have to go to juvie!" Eric all but yelled.

Amber felt dizzy. Jackson had to go to juvie? As in juvie hall? For, like, criminals? She might not know much, but she knew her brother was NOT a criminal.

Right?

-----------------------------

A couple hours after Amber overhearing Jackson and Eric, Eric was 'helping' Melissa find and open coconuts.

He looked up and saw Amber walking down the beach in their direction.

"Perfect." He said.

"What's perfect?" Melissa asked.

"Um, some perfect coconuts. WAY down there. Why don't you go get some, and I'll stay here and keep opening the ones we already have?" Eric said.

Melissa raised her eyebrow, but walked down anyway. She spotted something on the ground.

"It's a guitar." She opened the case, and saw a pink guitar inside. "Why is Amber keeping this way out here?"

-------------------

"Eric, give it back." Amber glared at him.

"I don't have it. Melissa does. She's up there with it now." Eric pointed.

Amber saw a flash of pink, and took off.

-------------------

Someone came up behind Melissa. She turned around. Amber was standing there, an angry expression on her face.

"What did I do?" Melissa said.

"I'd have thought that would be obvious." Amber looked at the guitar.

"Wait-you think I took it?" Melissa replied.

"Why else would it be was out here?"

Melissa stood up, getting angry as well. "What would I need a guitar for?"

"Yeah, what would she need a guitar for?" Eric had arrived.

"You're the one that told me she took it in the first place!" Amber turned to him.

"Wait, Eric told you I took it? Why would you listen to him?" Melissa said.

Daley emerged from the trees. "What are you yelling about?" She said.

They all broke out, trying to explain their story before the others. Soon, they were arguing again.

"What's going on?" Nathan had been drawn towards the noise as well.

"I'm trying to read, what's going on?" Lex appeared.

"Is the only thing you people are capable of doing yelling?" Taylor yelled, trying to be heard.

"NOW what's the matter?" Jackson said.

Amber turned to him. "What's the matter? The matter is you have to go to juvie hall and you didn't tell me!"

"How did you find out?"

"I overheard you and Eric talking about it!"

"You don't know the whole story-"

"I don't care! I can't believe you would keep something like that from me!" Amber stormed away.

Everyone was looking at Jackson. He was standing there, looking more lost than ever.

----------------

Everyone wandered away, and Jackson sat down in the sand. He took Amber's guitar out of it's case and looked at the signatures on the outside. He ran his fingers over "Dad".

"I wish you were here." He said quietly.

"Who?" Jackson jumped and saw Melissa. She sat down next to him. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to." She added.

"My dad." He blurted. "He died when Amber was ten. On my thirteenth birthday."

"I'm so sorry." Melissa said.

"He died from cancer. My mom went crazy when he was put in the hospital. When the doctors realized Amber and I always came alone, they sent someone to find out what was wrong. A week later, our dad died and we were sent to a foster home. A year after that, the foster family had to move and we were sent to separate foster homes. We haven't seen each other since."

"What about the juvie hall thing?" She asked.

"A guy got stabbed defending me when I went back to my old neighborhood. I was framed, and there isn't any proof supporting me."

Melissa stared out at the sea, but he could tell she was still listening.

"Amber and I have never fought. Until now." Melissa turned to him.

She took the guitar out of his hands and began strumming it. "This is way out of tune." She grabbed a tuner out of the guitar case and began tuning the guitar.

"You play guitar?" Jackson looked surprised.

"Yep!" She said.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"You never asked." She shrugged.

They leaned in. Just before their lips touch, a scream rang through the forest.

"Amber!" Jackson and Melissa ran in the direction of the scream.

-------------------

A/N: This story is probably almost over. I have a lot of stories going on, so I'd like to finish them up. Sorry if this disappoints anyone!


	7. I Won't Stand Alone

I Won't Stand Alone

By Piano-Rox-101

Chapter 7 – I Won't Stand Alone

-------------------

Being fairly close to where the scream had come from, Jackson and Melissa reached the cliff soon enough to see Amber sliding down, screaming.

Melissa stopped a couple feet before the edge. "This is the cliff I fell down after Taylor…played my video tape."

Jackson immediately flopped onto the ground and inched towards the edge. Amber had stopped screaming.

"Are you okay?" He yelled.

"Yeah…but my wrist hurts." She called back.

"I'll go get some rope!" Melissa ran off.

"Jackson…I'm sorry. I mean, I haven't seen you in two years, then I find out you have to go to jail! I overreacted, and I'm sorry." Amber said.

"No, I should have told you." Melissa came huffing back with the rope.

"Here," Deep breath. "You go." Deep breath.

Jackson took the rope from her and threw the end down to Amber.

_One more twist inside of this wild ride,_

Melissa helped him pull her up. When Amber was up, Jackson ran to her and gave her a big hug.

All three of them walked back to camp.

"What happened? We heard someone scream." Daley said.

_Another chapter in the story,_

"Amber fell down a cliff. But she's okay." Jackson smiled and put his arm around her.

She smiled back.

_But I can't hide the way I feel inside...,_

_  
'Cause I'm a stranger in a strange land,_

_  
And I'm a million miles from my home,_

_  
If I gotta take my last stand,_

_  
Well, I won't stand alone,_

_  
Well, I won't stand alone,_

_  
Well I won't stand alone,_

_  
Well I won't stand alone,_

_  
Well I won't stand alone._

THE END

-------------------------

A/N: I had originally planned for Jackson and Amber to sing this song to the rest of the group at the end, but it didn't quite work. (Yes, the song is I Won't Stand Alone by Johnny Pacar) I know I left some strings untied, but NO SEQUEL. I have enough other ideas without that one! Sorry! I am working on a new 29 Down story though, so look for that. It'll be called Abby's Story. Well, TTFN!


End file.
